


Getting Rid Of A Distraction

by ShadowMoon



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMoon/pseuds/ShadowMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike are supposed to celebrate but Harvey gets distracted. Mike isn't amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Rid Of A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I read a while back, that asked for Mike to walk up behind Harvey and just kiss him. I don't know the exact wording of the prompt and couldn't find it again, but the scenario stuck. It isn't set in a specific season or is tagged to a specific episode, imagine it where ever it fits for you :D

Mike drummed his fingers against the highly polished table top which was part of the interior of one of the most expensive bars he'd ever been to and pushed back against the plush leather of his seat with a deep, suffering sigh. They, which meant Harvey and him, were supposed to be celebrating Mike's recent win. It was supposed to be a great evening, they should be drinking with Harvey paying for the variety of expensive drinks and talking about everything and nothing and forget about their everyday life. And they were, drinking and talking and having a great time, until Harvey's eyes had caught sight of a pretty head of short black curls and slim curves in a small, skin tight, azur blue dress, and Harvey had left Mike with the excuse to get them some new drinks. 

Almost, Mike risked a look at his watch, fifteen minutes ago.

Not that Mike didn't know why Harvey was taking so long, he had a perfect view of the bar, where Harvey was flirting heavily with black-curls-in-blue and where their drinks stood completely forgotten next to Harvey's elbow on the shiny bartop. Right then the girl was unsubtly trailing a finger down Harvey's chest, swirling it suggestivly around the buttons of his vest. Then she slipped her hand right under the hem of Harvey's vest, she said something that made Harvey laugh and then ... then Mike had enough. He was tired of being ignored in favor of some conquest of the evening. 

He wanted his drink.

Now.

Abruptly Mike got up and walked across the room, weaving between filled tables and other patrons. He wrapped an arm around Harvey's waist and pressed himself against the back of his boss. Mike didn't anticipate the shiver that ran involuntarily through Harvey or the jolt of arousal that reaction evoked in himself, not that he had exactely planned his actions when he got up from his seat, but it made him bold enough to grab Harvey's chin when it turned his way and to silence whatever surprised question was about to fall from Harvey's lips by pressing their mouths together. Harvey made a surprised noise against Mike's lips when Mike slipped his tounge between Harvey's lips. The kiss was at an awkward angle but it was worth every discomfort when black-and-curly's face dropped in disappointment.

Mike ended the kiss with a nip to Harveys lower lip and a not very silent whisper of, "I thought we were celebrating, hon.", against Harvey's lips and pulled back a bit, admiring Harvey's completely stunned look and reddened lips. If Mike had stopped to think only for a moment he probably would have freaked out about the fact that he just kissed his boss. It wasn't something he planned. It just happened. But he wasn't thinking. And then Harvey's dark eyes were staring at Mike's lips and they were kissing again. Harvey tilted his head back when Mikes lips left his and nipped at the soft flesh of his throat below his chin and up to his ear. Then he pulled back, not sure what had prompted him to do that, he hadn't even known he wanted to kiss Harvey and now he couldn't seem to stop. With all his willpower he took the drinks from and turned towards blue-dress, but the girl had already left.

"What the fuck was that right now Mike?" Harvey finally demanded when they'd settled down in their booth again. He had tried to smooth his rumpled hair, to no avail, and his lips were still beautifully red. He looked flustered, and flustered was a look Mike had never associated with Harvey Specter but it did suit him.

"You were taking too long." Mike grinned, still high from the kiss and took a swig of his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> I hope you all liked it, it's been some time since I actually finished and posted something I wrote. Reviews are welcome! Just point out what you liked and what you didn't like. I can take it :)


End file.
